This invention relates to a device for the child seat in a shopping cart, where the child seat is pivotally supported in the area of the handle bar of the cart, so that the openings through the adjacent end piece form passages for the child's legs when the child seat has been pivoted into the cart, into an approximately horizontal position, the shopping cart preferably being of the type, which can be inserted partially into other shopping carts through an end wall, which can be swung up, to allow stacking in the horizontal direction.
Child seats of the kind in question are not safe, since, by turning itself, the child can easily bring one foot up on the seat, from where it is easy to get up into a standing position, or the child can remain lying on its knees on the seat. Such situations may easily result in the child falling to the floor. Fatal accidents and serious accidents resulting in permanent injuries have happened, caused by falls from the child seat of the shopping cart.
The passages through the end piece of the shopping cart nearest to the push handle bar/cross-bar cannot be restricted as such, because this would make it difficult, possibly impossible, to place a child's legs through the openings. Therefore, these permanent passages should be wide and spacious insertion openings, which the child's legs can easily be put through and pulled out of later.